


The Hill

by MissPurplePanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPurplePanda/pseuds/MissPurplePanda
Summary: Inspired by the poem "The Hill", part of the collection "Spoon River Anthology", by Edgar Lee Masters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first time really writing something in English. This is originally a piece of homework my English Teacher gave me LOL  
> This is the story of Mag, the loud, who died at the hands of a brute in a brothel.
> 
> Hope you'll like it.
> 
> P.S.  
> English isn't my first language, so if you happen to find any mistake don't hesitate to tell me.

__

Where are Ella, Kate, Mag, Lizzie and Edith,                                                                                            10  
The tender heart, the simple soul, the loud, the proud, the happy one?—  
All, All, are sleeping on the hill.

One died in shameful child-birth,  
one of a thwarted love,   
One at the hands of a brute in a brothel,                                                                                                    15  
One of a broken pride, in the search for heart's desire,  
One after life in far-away London and Paris  
Was brought to her little space by Ella and Kate and Mag—  
All, all are sleeping, sleeping, sleeping on the hill.

[from E. L. Masters “Spoon River Anthology” – The MacMillan Publishing Co. - 1942] _ _

It was a warm summer evening when Margaret was born in the kitchen of her parents’ farm. The last of five, she was the only girl, with long brown locks just like her mother and skin kissed by the sun. Her duty was to help in the house while her brothers worked in the crop-fields, but that never stopped her from sneaking away to run till she reached the nearby village. There her friends, Ella and Kate, were waiting for her; the three were inseparable, you could always find them together laughing in the streets or tending to Kate father’s lambs. Of the three Mag was the loudest, always speaking her mind even when it was better not to. The days followed in a blissful peace, until one day everything changed: Ella got pregnant from a foreigner who passed by, therefore her parents locked her up in her chambers; Kate fell in love with someone she shouldn’t have and Mag simply lost her way. Refusing to marry the son of a pastor she ran away to the big city and started drinking cheap alcohol and working in a brothel. 

She could have been the best of the best if only she learned to bite her tongue when it was necessary. And was exactly her being loud and necessity to speak her mind that brought her to the underworld. It was a warm summer evening, just like the day she was born, when a client insisted on buying her, but she was unwilling and so refused him. That man was not going to accept a no as an answer and had her anyway, beating her whenever she tried to fight back. At the end of the time he paid for the client went away only mildly satisfied and left her lying breathless on a dirty bed.

Some hours after she was taken to the hill and her once warm and supple skin is now rotting near her friends on the hill.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda difficult :'D I hope it ended up being something likable.  
> Kisses y'all <3


End file.
